


The End

by jade_blood_chainsaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Armageddon, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Starvation, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_blood_chainsaws/pseuds/jade_blood_chainsaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman's journey through the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Name: Katrina Marie Walters.  
Age: Twenty-two.  
D.O.B: 18/07/02  
Days Survived: Fifty-six.  
July 25t, 2024  
Diary entry number one.

Ten steps to survive the Armageddon:

Waking up in the Armageddon isn't an easy feat. First, caffeine is needed! Any person in the Armageddon who can function properly without caffeine is either a health nut, or just plain insane. Coffee is the lifeblood of the human race, after all, and should never be looked down on. Just to clarify, this is a joke step I made to lighten the mood, and should not be followed. We're in the Armageddon people! Your coffee fix isn't that important any more! Surprise fucker. Welcome to the real, broken, shit world. Sucks, huh?

Second step to waking up and getting through a day in the end of the world, appreciate the little things once in a while. For instance, see that weird present, the one you got from that distant relative for Christmas that has been stuffed into the darkest, deepest depths of your room, only to be seen when that relative came for their annual once a year visit? The one you had to keep to avoid hurting that distant relations feelings when they came around? Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. THAT present. That thing you'll NEVER show your face with in public. Appreciate it a little, because now the person who gave it to you is probably dead. Isn't that a nice thought?

Third tip for survival, don't get your hopes up. The worlds ending dude, get the fuck over it, it's old news already. Getting your hopes up even the tiniest little bit is going to lead to your eventual depression and downfall. Heed my advice, and always think of the worst case scenario. It'll keep you on your toes, and, hopefully, keep you ahead of impending doom from flood or volcanic remnants for a while longer. Start getting comfy somewhere, and you'll die.

This brings us to step four, keep moving. After appreciating that weird gift from your distant relative, leave it, and everything you ever knew behind, and never look back. Keep moving, don't get attached to things, stay focused on not burning into bacon crisps or becoming a human ice block, okay? Material possessions are just going to slow you down, and trust me when I say, in the Armageddon, you never want to be slow. Slow equals dead, because you know who the first people to die were? The slow and the sick. It's the most basic logic. Duh.

Step five discusses a very important rule. No developing any personal relationships. Ever. Starting a relationship with that cute boy or girl you had a crush on in high school is the absolute last thing any sensible person would do. If they get killed, you'll mourn and not concentrate on living more, and you'll die too. Same goes if you die and leave them alone in the big, wide, crumbling, broken world. Also, you won't have to worry about other people's nourishment. Eat all you want. Meet people with resources, get in, get supplies, get out. Stay alone, stay safe. 

Step six, which is a very simple step that works wonderfully with step five. Avoid everybody and trust no one. Imagine, if you will. You're standing in a crowded area, when suddenly, crack! An earthquake occurs out of the blue! People start frantically stampeding out of there like a bunch of mindless animals, and you get crushed to death. I know, it sounds silly, but I've seen it happen on way to many occasions to count, so it's pretty serious, really. Besides, it would be a pretty lame way to go. And what I mentioned earlier about trusting people? Don't do it. People become insane beasts when their lives are at stake, so watch out. Be a loner. It's safer.

The seventh step is more about common sense, than anything else, and that's to keep a safety kit. Now I know what you're probably thinking, that this step it's stupid, and any idiot would know that you need a safety kit in this kind of situation! That's the problem. Not a lot of idiots, or even sensible, smart people for that matter, know it. When you're constantly running from Mother Nature you tend to forget that safety kits are a necessity. The amount of people that died from infections or disease alone is probably higher than the amount of people who ACTUALLY died from the Armageddon. Keep that in mind, and keep reasonably clean.

Step eight is the most obvious step in the history of steps. Know your surroundings. I swear, if you start skipping along merrily outside without doing a safety check, you're going to die. An avalanche or an earthquake will sneak up on you, and you will be dead. Not much else to it, really.

Number nine is extremely important for survival. Learn. Learn shit about hunting and edible plants. You think educating yourself stopped when the world's schools crumbled, burnt, melted and froze over? Think again, bitches. As hard as it must be for you to believe, farmers stopped raising cattle and growing vegetables when their crops became nothing but useless earthquake cracks, dry terrain and frozen wastelands. Same goes for man made produce. No one is mass producing your favourite snacks in the Armageddon. Scary, huh? No more chips or candy for you poor saps. Nothing but non-perishables in abandoned supermarkets and natural, "grows on its own" plants. Not knowing what's edible and what's not will kill you. Be it from starvation, poisoning or other.

Here we are, number ten, the last step. I would have said the 'lucky' last step, but please direct yourself to step three and you'll know why I didn't, in fact, call this step lucky. So, without further a do, I give to you, step ten. Do not give up. Don't get your hopes up, but don't just quit and lay there like a useless sack of meat either. Somewhere, out there in this big, broken world, there has to be refuge. I don't know where, and I don't know how you or I will find it, but that's part of the step, I suppose. Don't give up. Please. My sister gave up and now...

It doesn't matter. Just keep in mind that even the happiest, most beautiful people can fall victim to themselves when under pressure.

Human beings are fragile creatures, like glass. Pound on that glass enough with stress, fatigue and mortal peril, and eventually it's going to crack and break.

It's not a good thing when it eventually cracks.

It's a horrible thing when it breaks.

So, don't give up. Keep fighting through it. Maybe, just fucking maybe, we can survive just a little while longer in this Hell hole .


End file.
